


Wings

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Wings, based off of a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr post. Legend has it that only an angel's soulmate can see his/her wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

"You know, it surprised me. I always thought angels would have fluffy white wings." Dean said to his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Sam replied, confused.

"Cass's wings. They're deep blue. Like, almost black."

"Cass doesn't have wings. What are you talking about?"

"You're telling me you've never seen Cass's wings? Those things are freaking huge!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Dean. Listen, I'm gonna go for a jog. Call if you need me."

"Get out of here, Sasquatch."

A few minutes after Sam left he called Castiel.

"What is it, Dean?" He asked poofing up behind him.

"Jesus, Cass! We've talked about this." Dean yelled after jumping.

"Sorry. What did you want, Dean?" The angel apologized.

"I have a question to ask." Dean said.

"Anything." Cass replied.

"Am I the only one who can see your wings?" Dean asked.

Castiel seemed to have the begining of a blush. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your wings. Am I the only one who sees them?" Dean repeated.

"My wings? Are you sure that you see them?" Cass asked flustered.

"Yeah. They're freaking huge! Am I not supposed to be able to see them?" Dean asked slightly worried for his friend.

Cass smiled slightly as though he thought he was alone and muttered "of course it would be you."

"You okay, Cass?" Dean asked.

Castiel seemed to snap back to reality. "Yes, I- I'm fine." He gave Dean a quick glance then looked down again. "Do you trust me, Dean?"

"Yeah. Of course I do. Why?" Dean asked concernedly.

Cass hesitated for a moment. Then with a determined look he closed the small gap between himself and Dean. He gently placed his lips on Dean's, wanting to kiss him harder, but too scared.

Dean opened his eyes in surprise. Then he accepted the kiss, shoving his lips hard against the angel's. A moment later they broke apart.

They were silent for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Umm..." Dean started. "Not that I didn't like it, but what was that all about?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. That was too much. I shouldn't have thrust myself upon you like that." Cass apologized then prepared to poof off.

"Wait!" Dean called. "Cass, tell me, please."

"There's an old legend. It states that only the one true soulmate of an angel can see his wings.'' Cass explained reluctantly.

"Well..." Dean said smirking and pulling Castiel close to him for another kiss. "Lucky me."


End file.
